User blog:Invader Zeel/BEST DARN CUTEST RP EVEAH (CAER)
DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Are, are, you, you, blushing? *10:28Invader ZeelCoal:Uh...hehe *Sheepish smile* *10:29DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Uh, uh. *10:29DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're, you're so close. *10:29DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You seem even cuter like this. *10:30Invader ZeelCoal: *Still blushing* Thank you. *10:30DesertedStoneMaidenElliot:*nuzzles her head into his chest, relaxing. *10:30DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're hearts so loud, and fast. *10:32DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I apologize, am I making you feel awkward? *10:33Invader ZeelCoal:*Deep breath,trying to slow his heart beat some,smiles* Nope.Not at all *Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat *10:35DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *closes her eyes and just lays there on top of him* *10:35DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're so warm. *10:36Invader ZeelCoal:*Ears go up,knockin his cap off,blushes more* Hehe. *10:36DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *crawls up closer to his face* *10:37DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're still red. *10:37Invader ZeelCoal:I-I am? *10:37DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: This is awkward, isn't it? *10:37DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I should get off. *10:38Invader ZeelCoal:Nah.It's alright *10:38DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: ... *10:39DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're face is so close... *10:39DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *her face is more noticeably red* *10:40Invader ZeelCoal:*Smiles warmly* Now you're red~ *10:40DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I-I am? *10:41Invader ZeelCoal:Mhm~ *10:41DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Oh lord. *10:41Invader ZeelCoal:*Hugs her* *10:41DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Unf! *is hugged* *10:41DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: We, we're so, so close. *10:42DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *lips almost touching* *10:42Invader ZeelCoal:*Crimson eyes flicker warmly* *10:43DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Can I? *10:43DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: May I? *10:43Invader ZeelCoal:Yes,you may *10:43DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *turns bright red and draw her lips towards his* *10:44Invader ZeelCoal:*Does the same* *10:44DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *presses her lips softly onto his, warmth surging through her body* *10:44DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *relaxes into kiss* *10:45DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Mmm. *10:45Invader ZeelCoal:*Relaxes as well* *10:46DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls away slowly* *10:46DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Your so, soft. *10:46Invader ZeelCoal:*Smiling kindly* *10:46DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *smiles softly* *10:47Invader ZeelCoal:*Pulls her into a warm hug* *10:47DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *hugs him back* You're so cute and soft. *10:48Invader ZeelCoal:Thank you. --So perfect.--- *10:48DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls him up into sitting position* *10:48Invader ZeelCoal:*Is sittin up now* *10:48DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Can, can we do that...again? *10:49Invader ZeelCoal:*Warm smile* Of coarse. *10:49DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: R-really? *10:50DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *grabs him by the collar and pulls him in* *10:50Invader ZeelCoal:Whao *Chuckles* *10:50Invader Zeel*Whoa *10:51DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls him in roughly, kissing him a little rougher now* *10:51Invader ZeelCoal:*Notices the differance,goes wif it* *10:52DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *moans a little and then pulls out* *10:52DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You-you're really cute. *10:53DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Maybe a little, hot... *10:53Invader ZeelCoal:*Ears go up* *10:53DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *looks away* *10:53Invader ZeelCoal:Hm? *10:54DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Uh, I'm going to, try something. *10:54DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Hold still. *10:54Invader ZeelCoal:Mkay. *10:55Invader ZeelCoal:*Is still* *10:55DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *nibbles at him ear* *10:55Invader ZeelCoal:*Giggles* *10:56DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *stops* Does it hurt? *10:56Invader ZeelCoal:Nope,It tickles *Cute little smirky/smiley* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Oh, okay. *runs her hands through his jet black hair and nibbles on his other ear* *Coal:*Giggles* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *stops* *10:59DesertedStoneMaiden((HUSBANDO)) *11:00Invader Moss(HIIII WIFU) *11:00Invader ZeelCoal:*Still slightly giggling* *11:00DesertedStoneMaiden((WE'RE HAVING AN ADORABLE RP THAT WE'RE BOTH SPAZZING OVER)) *11:00Invader ZeelYESH) *11:00Invader Moss(XDD) *11:00DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *gives him another kiss on the lips before talking* *11:01DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I really like you....Like. Like I /like/ you like you. *11:01Invader ZeelCoal:S-same.I /like/ you like you too. *11:02DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Uh... I also...*in an almost inaudible voice* Love you... *11:03Invader ZeelCoal:*Heart feels so light* L-love me? *11:03DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I-I do. *11:04DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're really...AMAZING.... *11:04DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I think you're cute, and ....a lot of other things... *11:05DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You don't hate me, like most people do, and..... *11:05Invader ZeelCoal:And...? *Crimson eyes flicker,like small warm flames* *11:06DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: And you remind me that there's at least someone there for me. *11:06DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: That there's still some emotion in me other than hate. *11:07Invader ZeelCoal:*Kind smile* I'll always be here for you. *11:08DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls him closer to her, embracing him tightly* *Elliot: Don't ever let me go. *11:09Invader ZeelCoal:I won't ever. *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Do you promise? *Invader ZeelCoal:I promise.I'll never let you go. *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Do you swear? *11:12DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Are you sure you can handle me? *11:13Invader ZeelCoal:*Nods* Mhm.I'm sure I can. *11:14DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Are you certain? *11:14Invader ZeelCoal:Yes. *11:14DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: I don't think anyone can really stand me? *11:15DesertedStoneMaiden*not really question *11:15Invader ZeelCoal:I can though. *11:20DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *nibbles at his lower lip* *11:20Invader ZeelCoal:* giggle* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You're the first good thing that's ever happened to me. *11:21DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *nibbles at his lower lip* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *kisses him again* *11:21DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *nibbles at his lower lip* *11:21Invader ZeelCoal:*Giggles,ear goes up* *11:22DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *nibbles at his lower lip DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *stops nibbling on Coal's lip* *8:03DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: H-how does that feel like? *8:03Invader ZeelCoal:It tickles *Cute giggle* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Oh, it does? *8:04DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Your laugh is really cute. *8:04DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Everything about you is adorable. *8:04DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *looks into his eyes* *8:05DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: And your eyes are like two warm flames. *8:05Invader ZeelCoal:*Looks into her eyes* *8:05DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *sighs softly* *8:06DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Mine look cold, like metal. *8:06Invader ZeelCoal:Not to me. *Soft smile* *8:07DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Then what do they look like? *8:08Invader ZeelCoal:Yes,they do have a matalic color,but I can see past that.To me,I can see feelings,love *8:09DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *turns a soft pink, and then draws herself away from him* *8:10DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You really are too much. *8:10Invader ZeelCoal:Good thing maybe? *Smirky/smile* *8:10DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls his head to her chest* *8:11DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: You could say that. *8:11Invader ZeelCoal:*Heart beat is steady* *Smiles* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pets his hair* *8:13Invader ZeelCoal:*Smiles* *8:25Invader ZeelCoal:Behind my left ear.Thas what makes me purr~ *8:25DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Uh, oh, okay. *8:25DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *scratches behind his ear* *8:25Invader ZeelCoal:*Purrs soflty* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pulls him back into a kiss, still scratching behind his ear* *8:27Invader ZeelCoal:*Purrs softly while kissing her* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *makes a soft moan before pulling back* *8:29Invader ZeelCoal:*Eyes flicker like small flames* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Mmm. I like-I love you so much. *8:31Invader ZeelCoal:*Grins kindly* I love you too *8:31DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *from the corner with Zeel, spazzing out* *8:31Invader ZeelAmber:*Spazzin wif DSM* *8:32DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *to Zeel* They're gonna make beautiful puppies someday. *8:32Invader ZeelAmber:Yeap *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *glares at DSM* How long have you been there? *8:33DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Dis WHOLE taime *Invader ZeelAmber:XDD *8:36DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *storms up to DSM* *8:36DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hey, what are you- *8:36DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *smashes DSM's head into the wall, creating a large hole* *8:36DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: HEYYYY *8:37Invader ZeelCoal:*Low whistle* *8:37Invader ZeelAmber:O.O *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *walks back to Coal* She's such an idiot. *8:38DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ON MY OWN! *8:38Invader ZeelCoal:XD *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *sighs aggravatingly* *Invader ZeelCoal:*Shakes his head smiling* *8:42DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: LOVEY DOVEY MAN! *8:42DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: MAKE OUT AGAIN! *8:42Invader ZeelCoal:*Turns deep red* *8:42DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *is just as red* ... *8:43Invader ZeelCoal:*Shoots a glare at DSM* *DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: WHATEVER MAN *8:44DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE OUT ANYWAY *8:45Invader ZeelCoal:*Turns two shades redder* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *face palms* *Invader ZeelCoal:*Slightly annoyed,shoves DSM and Amber out of PM* *DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: HEY! *8:47Invader ZeelAmber: :< *8:47DesertedStoneMaiden~DSM has been shoved out of PM~ *8:47DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Thank you. *8:47Invader Zeel~Amber has been shoved out of PM~ *8:47Invader ZeelCoal:You welcome *Coal:*Turns back to Elliot* *8:50DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *pets his wings* *8:50DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Can you still fly? *8:50Invader ZeelCoal:*Purrs* Mhm. *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: That's pretty cool... *8:53Invader ZeelCoal:Mhm.When Im not flyin Mah wings are tiny,but when I wanna fly mah wings return to normal *Smiles* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Really? *8:54Invader ZeelCoal:Mhm. *Wings return to normal* See *8:55DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *holds on to him* Can, can we fly? *8:56Invader ZeelCoal:Sure! Hey I got an idea. *8:56DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Uh, what? *8:56Invader ZeelCoal:Stand infront of me please. *8:57DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *stands up in front of him* *8:57Invader ZeelCoal:Put an arm around my neck. * *8:58DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Oh okay..*puts an arm around his neck* *8:58Invader ZeelCoal:Hold on. *Picks her up in his arms* Ready? *9:00DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: Oof. *blushing* Uh, yeah. *9:00Invader ZeelCoal:*Warm smile* Okey dokie *Spreads wings and takes to the air* *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *eyes brighten, the motion moving her hair out of her face* *Coal:*effortlessly flys upward some* * *DesertedStoneMaidenElliot: *smiles ecstatically* *Elliot: I've missed the feeling of moving against the wind. Invader ZeelCoal:*Wind blowing his hair out of his face* Glad you're happy. Category:Blog posts